a esperança na outra margem
by JNonato
Summary: Slash. Pinhão. Depressão. Pós Guerra. Surfando Karmas & DNA. Quantas vezes eu estive cara a cara com a pior metade? Na falta do que fazer, inventei a minha liberdade. / Entenda: eu não vou calar a boca, Potter. Eu não tenho 'pena' de você.
1. Chapter 1

_a esperança na outra margem_

**Por: **Juliana (**Nato**) Nonato

**Música**: Surfando Karmas & DNA – Engenheiros do Hawaií

**Shipper**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Rating**: **M** por situações e linguajar

**Notas**: Não é meu e eu não vou falar isso de novo.

-

**Introdução**

_Se eu soubesse antes o que sei agora  
iria embora antes do final..._

Demora a dormir e tudo o que vê e ouve são pedaços de pesadelos que se completam dia após dia.

Demora a dormir e a acordar e quando o faz é com a sensação de que o dia já estava começando arruinado.

Ergue-se. Foge do leito. Deixa-o como está e não olha para trás. Bate a porta às suas costas.

Mexe, distraidamente, o leite com café instantâneo extra-forte entre os dedos enquanto encara o relógio na parede com fúria quase assassina. As frutas desenhadas sob os ponteiros com certeza estão tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa. Talvez devesse comprar algumas. O relógio grita que são duas da tarde.

Vai usar o banheiro, dá a descarga, lava as mãos e joga um pouco de água no rosto. Evita encarar a própria figura no espelho do armarinho. Esquece-se de escovar os dentes.

Veste o moletom e a mesma camiseta que usou a semana toda. Calça um tênis velho com meias sem par. Sai do apartamento pensando que talvez hoje comprasse umas maçãs para preencher a fruteira vazia.

Nunca diz a si mesmo aonde vai. Deixa que seu subconsciente o leve.

Quase sempre se senta no parque, olhando as árvores cujas copas têm o reflexo misturado à cor de seus olhos. Fica lá por horas. Quase sempre até que a fome se torne insuportável.

Era aí que a sua consciência vencia o subconsciente e ele comprava algo para comer.

Normalmente já anoitecia quando ele voltava para o apartamento, apenas para ignorar, pelas próximas horas, os telefonemas e cartas e chamados de todo e qualquer ser humano que tentasse contato.

Assiste à televisão até se sentir exausto. Mas não dorme. Seu corpo ainda está dolorido por ter dormido demais àquela noite.

Agora era um programa de auditório.

A guerra já havia acabado havia quase um ano. A escola já havia acabado. Mas ele ainda não havia superado. Ele havia sofrido tanto por causa daquilo. Ele e tantas outras pessoas. Poderia pensar, num gesto de altruísmo, que, se todos os outros seguiam suas vidas, ele deveria seguir, também. Mas, novamente, ele esteve tão profundamente ligado àquilo que era impossível que tudo ficasse bem em um ano.

Agora começava um Reality Show com pessoas tentando encontrar a dupla perfeita de parceiros sexuais.

Seu sexto e sétimo anos em Hogwarts haviam sido os piores. Se já não havia traumas o bastante em sua cabeça para uma vida toda, aqueles anos, certamente, haviam multiplicado os danos por seis ou sete.

Deitou a cabeça no braço do sofá e torceu o pescoço para observar o céu lá fora.

Eram onze da noite. E não tinha fome.

Deixou sua mente vagar até onde estava o seu incômodo esta noite. Lembrou-se de Dumbledore. Lembrou-se de Sirius; lembrou-se da maneira como Sirius ria. Sorriu. Lembrou-se de que Sirius estava morto.

Engasgou-se com lágrimas que não vinham.

Eram duas da manhã. Agora estava passando a Noite dos Mortos Vivos.

Seu peito estava apertado. Seus olhos fixos. Suas costas não trocavam de posição havia horas. Respirava com dificuldade. Doía pensar naquilo que o incomodava, mas alguma coisa lá no fundo lhe dizia que precisava encarar aquilo, mas nunca era o suficiente.

Havia vários e vários meses que estava ali. Enfeitiçara o local para que nenhum bruxo conseguisse encontrá-lo. Os meios que deixara livre – telefone e correio – eram ignorados quando sentia ser conveniente.

Estava fugindo do resto do mundo escondendo-se em um bairro trouxa.

Alguns raios de luz entravam por entre as cortinas da sala apertada. Amanhecia. Os dedos de seus pés se curvavam com os espasmos. Estava agoniado. Não conseguia sequer chorar. Prendeu os punhos entre as coxas, seu corpo se torcendo, ofegando com um pranto que não aparecia.

Harry Potter era um homem que estava quebrado.

Adormeceu.

-

**N/A:** Eu ouvi a música e o plot já estava pronto no fundo da minha mente. Isso é quase um surto. A fanfic está toda escrita, já. Dependendo da aceitação, eu posto os outros rapidamente. Explicação básica sobre as frutas? Eu imagino que depois da guerra o Pottah deve ter ficado completamente arrasado, e as frutas são apenas um símbolo. Eu digo isso porque mesmo aqui em casa eu reparo que uma semana em que ninguém compra frutas não é, nunca, uma boa semana. Dependendo dos ânimos das pessoas, elas compram maçãs e mamões, mas, quando estão abatidas demais, não se dão ao trabalho. As frutas desenhadas no relógio são apenas um alfinete para cutucar o Pottah. E, sim, nosso loiro querido aparece em breve. A estrutura pode parecer confusa, mas é boa. Eu acho. E quero saber se vocês acham, também. É por isso que tem um botão verde aí embaixo e é por isso que eu aceito reviews anônimos. Tudo é parte do processo, então sintam-se livres para opinar e palpitar e criticar e enaltecer. Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

_a esperança na outra margem_

**Por: **Juliana (**Nato**) Nonato

**Música**: Surfando Karmas & DNA – Engenheiros do Hawaií

**Shipper**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Rating**: **M** por situações e linguajar

**Beta: **Miih

**Primeiramente:** Oh, YEAH! Eu dei um violão pro Pottah!

-x-

Na quarta-feira, Harry foi perseguido por um cachorro negro. Por um instante, se lembrou de Sirius, e quase se esqueceu de fugir. Conseguiu dormir antes que o dia raiasse.

Na sexta-feira, passou três horas procurando pelos seus óculos. Simplesmente porque queria. Poderia, sim, ter ido direto ao banheiro, que era o lugar mais provável que seus óculos estivessem, mas preferira brincar consigo mesmo, procurando pelo quarto, pela cozinha e pela área de serviço.

Na segunda-feira, passou a tarde inteira vomitando. Sua cabeça latejava, o que chegava a ser até bom porque quando se irritava com a dor de cabeça não se importava com a dor em seu peito.

No domingo, deitou-se em seu sofá assistindo a um seriado policial com uma garrafa de vodka a tiracolo. Domingo era o pior dia porque todo mundo em todos os lugares estava se preparando para a segunda-feira, e ele _não tinha nada_.

Na terça-feira, sua dor de cabeça já havia amenizado. Conseguira até sair. Fora até a praça. Voltara, como sempre, sem trazer frutas consigo.

Na quinta-feira, ele caminhou até chegar a um rio. Subiu a ponte e cruzou o rio. Perguntou-se o que aconteceria agora se ele se jogasse de lá. Mas apenas voltou para casa depois disso, sem trazer frutas consigo.

No sábado, passando em frente ao bar onde pretendia comprar algo para seu domingo, viu um reflexo de uma cabeça loira. Paralisou-se entre afrontar e fugir quando a cabeça loira virou em sua direção. Por algum motivo estranho, se acostumara a pensar que quando alguém conhecido o visse dispararia atrás de si enchendo-o de perguntas que ele não queria responder. E exatamente por isso não esperava o que a cabeça loira fez: voltar ao que estava fazendo antes, como se ele nem estivesse ali.

-x-

_Tenho vivido um dia por semana: acaba a grana, mês ainda tem_

_Sem passado nem futuro, eu vivo um dia de cada vez_

-x-

O tempo poderia ter parado de correr e Harry não teria percebido. Não estava mais contando os dias. Se o noticiário da tarde não o avisasse que estavam em abril o garoto não saberia nem em que mês estavam. Devia ser uma quinta-feira, porque havia uma feira de antiguidades duas quadras à frente da padaria onde costumava comprar seus pães.

O sol estava se pondo num horizonte recortado por prédios e antenas e torres de energia elétrica. Harry estava se sentindo mais cansado do que jamais se sentira em toda a sua vida. Estava sentado meio torto no banco da praça, observando as cores cinzentas daquele pedaço do bairro se tornarem levemente douradas sob o a luz amarelada do sol. Tombava a cabeça contra a madeira do banco quando sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado.

Espiou para o lado a tempo de ver Draco Malfoy se sentar ao seu lado, bebendo um café expresso num copo descartável. Olharam-se por alguns segundos durante os quais nenhum dos dois tinha idéia do que deveria dizer. Então desviaram o olhar para pontos distintos.

– Pelo menos você não está me perguntando o que diabos eu tenho feito. – Harry falou, mas para si mesmo do que para Malfoy.

Draco suspirou. Tomou um longo gole de seu café. Fechou os olhos, cansado, antes de responder:

– Que você morra se não estiver fazendo a mesma coisa que eu, Potter.

Harry não respondeu. Pareceu achar o bueiro do outro lado da rua muito interessante para dar atenção ao que Malfoy dizia.

Draco terminou seu café e descansou o copo no chão embaixo do banco. Esticou os braços para cima, estalando a coluna, resmungando baixinho em apreciação.

Harry não conseguia deixar de se sentir estúpido e culpado olhando para trás. Para as decisões imbecis que havia tomado. Poderia ter acabado aquilo tudo muito antes, não poderia? Poderia ter poupado tanta gente de tantos problemas, se tivesse apenas agido com cautela. Era quase como se só agora, depois que tudo havia acabado, ele conseguisse sentir por inteira a dor de tudo o que aconteceu.

– Eu só me pergunto... – Malfoy começou, seu olhar frio caindo sobre o moreno. Harry ergueu o rosto para encará-lo e viu-o tenso, cansado, o rosto anormalmente pálido e os olhos fundos. –... por que será que o Santo Potter está _fugindo_ quando todo o mundo bruxo está do lado _dele_?

Foi como tomar um tapa na cara. Harry desviou o olhar instantaneamente, como se se esquivasse das acusações.

– _Fugindo_... – Harry riu pelo nariz. – Não é da sua conta, Malfoy.

– Não é como se fosse. Mas é meio revoltante te ver aí, apodrecendo na sua própria autopiedade sem sequer admitir estar _fugindo_. Sendo que o mundo está lá, esperando para se jogar aos seus pés.

A fala de Draco era quase divertida. O loiro se abaixou para pegar o copo de café e quando ergueu os olhos Harry estava com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Acertei, então? Aposto que você nem pensa nessa sua atitude de 'se esconder do mundo' como 'fuga'. Porra. Admita que está com medo de encarar todo mundo. – Draco suspirou e Harry se perguntou se o loiro dizia aquilo para ele ou para si mesmo.

– Vá se foder, Malfoy. O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? Como me encontrou? – Harry não queria pensar muito, naquele momento. Mas, se Draco estava ali, queria respostas.

– Primeiro: eu não te _encontrei_, porque eu não estava nem te procurando. Segundo: o que eu estou fazendo te interessa tanto quanto o que você está fazendo interessa a mim. E vá se foder você! Você é quem está bancando o mártir sofredor aí.

– Cale a boca.

– O que foi? Toquei em um ponto frágil? – Malfoy riu, desdenhoso, e atirou o copo meio amassado na direção da lata de lixo que estava a uns três metros deles. Errou. – Entenda: eu não vou calar a boca, Potter. Eu não tenho _pena_ de você. Eu te vi perambulando por aí todos os dias, chutando latas, olhando as pessoas. Você tem ao menos tomado banho? Quem olha até pensa que tomou um fora de alguma namorada e ta na fossa, mas a mim você não engana.

Harry sentiu o peito se apertar. Sentia na alma o dedo sendo apontado em sua direção.

– Você tem razões para ficar triste, não tem, Potter? – Draco olhou para o moreno, em busca de reação. Harry não conseguiu se conter e o encarou de volta, quase sem piscar. – Sabe? Você só vai conseguir fazer alguma coisa com essa sua dor se você admitir que ela existe e que ninguém _precisa_ ser culpado por ela. Nem você.

– Mas e os outros? Eu fiz tanta merda. – Harry falou, antes que pudesse se conter. Draco riu.

– E eu não? Também machuquei muita gente, Potter. – Draco ficou sério, então. Harry por um instante permitiu-se esquecer com quem estava falando. O loiro apoiou o rosto no punho, pensativo. – Você só precisou fugir das pessoas porque _você_ deu a elas o direito de se importarem com você.

– E você não?

– Não. – Draco respondeu, sem olhar para Harry. – Nem aos meus pais. Porque ia querer alguém sofrendo por causa da minha dor?

– Que altruísta.

Draco riu, uma expressão falsamente ofendida se espalhando pelo rosto pálido.

– Não é. Na verdade, é tão puramente egoísta que até dá pra confundir com altruísmo. Não quero dividir nem o que me machuca.

– Você foi mais esperto que eu. – Harry riu, sem acreditar que estava mesmo dizendo aquilo a Draco.

– Não, não fui. Eu abri mão de coisas realmente importantes. – Draco suspirou, perdido em pensamentos.

– É por isso que você também está fugindo?

– Também.

– O que mais?

Draco respirou profundamente. Certo. Hora de ser sincero.

– Onde quer que eu vá, as pessoas me apontam e falam coisas. Coisas que eu realmente não precisava ouvir. – Draco pareceu refletir. – Bom. Pelo menos não de pessoas que não fazem a menor idéia do que aconteceu de verdade.

Harry sentiu o aperto no peito aumentar.

– É por isso que eu estou evitando andar no meio de bruxos.

Harry riu, seco.

– Então você agora meio que... – o moreno começou.

– Entendo como você se sente. Sim. – Draco suspirou, cruzando os braços e esticando as pernas. O silêncio se estendeu por alguns instantes perturbadores até Harry quebrá-lo:

– Então... como estão as coisas por lá?

– Potter? – Draco se empertigou. – Por acaso você está fazendo o que eu acho que está fazendo?

– O que?

– Puxando assunto comigo?

– Não. É... bom, eu acho que sim. Sei lá. Não tenho notícias de mais ninguém e... já que você está aqui... – Harry coçou a cabeça. – Pára de rir de mim.

– Hum. Ta bom. – Draco parou de rir, mas o sorriso desdenhoso continuou ali.

Draco contou que seu pai e sua mãe estavam aguardando o julgamento do recurso para evitar suas prisões e que ele conseguira de livrar quando contara das ameaças que sofrera e que o tempo todo ele agira com hesitação; como era muito jovem na ocasião dos acontecimentos, recebera indulgência. Draco contara que Hermione e Ron estavam noivos e que Ginny estava saindo com um famoso jogador de quadribol. Contou ainda que Percy Weasley havia assumido um relacionamento firme com Kingsley Shackebolt, ao que Harry engasgou com a própria respiração, e que Cho Chang estava fazendo tratamento para depressão no Saint Mungus.

– E você, Malfoy?

– O que tem eu?

– O que _você_ tem feito?

Draco pareceu estranhar a pergunta. Mas falou. Afinal de contas, a guerra havia acabado. A escola havia acabado. Não tinha porque levar adiante rivalidades inúteis.

– Andado por aí.

– Onde tem estado?

– Na casa de verão da família. Conseguirei me manter por um tempo com o dinheiro que temos guardado. Acho que, no momento atual, ninguém vai querer me contratar para trabalhar, sabe?

– Entendo. – Harry suspirou, antes de permitir que o silêncio caísse novamente sobre suas cabeças com o peso da consciência que se fazia presente segundo a segundo.

-x-

Na sexta-feira, Harry resolveu tirar a Polly do armário. Havia quase um mês que ela não via a luz do dia.

Polly, o violão, havia sido um presente de Sirius. Era negra como os cabelos do animago, com marcas de pancadas aqui e ali e as manchas que cordas enferrujadas deixaram anos atrás eram visíveis em seu braço. Polly, Sirius dissera, fora seu primeiro amor. Durante o período que conviveram em Grimmauld Place Sirius lhe ensinara alguns acordes. Depois que Sirius morrera, Harry se afastara um pouco do instrumento.

Contudo, quando se mudara, o levara consigo. Nos primeiros meses, até praticara bastante. E então Polly fora deixada de lado para ser resgatada mais uma vez meses depois.

As molas do sofá rangem conforme Harry se ajusta com o violão apoiado contra a coxa direita. Seus dedos tocam, afagam, tentando se acostumar novamente ao toque das cordas e da madeira. Puxa as cordas e torce as borboletas, arrumando a afinação.

Deixa a cabeça cair contra o apoio do sofá. O cobertor amassado embaixo do seu corpo o incomoda, mas ele não quer deixar o violão de lado para tirá-lo de lá. Seus dedos buscam posições conhecidas enquanto acaricia as cordas preguiçosamente com o polegar, testando o som, reconhecendo. Brincando.

Um feixe da luz do dia entra pela janela mostrando uma faixa de poeira no ar. Ele não se lembra qual foi a última vez que abriu as janelas do apartamento.

A melodia que seus dedos criam é quase familiar. Começa a bater nas cordas com as costas das unhas, fechando os olhos e sentindo-se relaxar, como não fazia havia algum tempo.

-x-

No domingo, Harry leva Polly consigo para a praça e, enquanto as crianças brincam no meio das árvores ao seu redor, ele dedilha uma melodia qualquer. Não era, definitivamente, o maior dos músicos, mas conseguia arrancar alguma coisa do instrumento. Preferia não cantar para não atrair olhares.

Na segunda-feira resolve fazer um caminho diferente dos outros e sai caminhando em direção à quitanda. Entra, compra maçãs, bananas e um mamão e volta para casa logo em seguida, pensando no que poderia fazer com as frutas.

Na terça-feira, se tranca no apartamento para ficar falando sozinho em voz alta. Fala sobre as idiotices da guerra. Fala sobre como sente falta das pessoas e sobre como também sente necessidade disso: dessa solidão, desse afastamento. Conta em voz alta histórias sobre as pessoas que nunca mais verá. Fala sobre como Dumbledore não tinha medo de morrer e sobre como Fred Weasley estava sorrindo perigosamente, carregado de adrenalina, instantes antes de partir. Sente-se tão livre que poderia até mesmo chorar, se, naquele momento, lhe restasse alguma vontade de fazê-lo.

Na quarta-feira, decide que o apartamento não é um o melhor lugar para a sua cabeça ficar, portanto, vai à praça. Ao sair, lança um olhar quase apologético à Polly: não queria sua companhia àquela tarde.

Harry compra uma dúzia de pequenos sonhos de baunilha na padaria e se senta observando a paisagem. O sol das quatro da tarde é quente e ameno ao mesmo tempo. Pouco tempo depois, sente alguém ao seu lado.

Hoje Draco traz consigo um copo de borda alta com um expresso duplo cremoso. Não se cumprimentam. Draco está sentado ao seu lado; ele toma um gole do café e passa o copo para Harry, que lhe oferece o pacote com sonhos. Nenhum dos dois cogita erguer suas defesas contra o outro. Draco não se importa com o açúcar grudando em seus dedos e Harry apenas sorve prazerosamente o líquido quente.

Passam quase meia hora nesse ritual até que alguma palavra seja proferida e, quando acontece, não é dito nada que se aproveite. Falam sobre o tempo. Sobre quadribol. Sobre açúcar. Sobre comida. Sobre sonhos.

Encontram-se sem expectativas. Despedem-se sem promessas.

Na noite da quarta-feira, Harry acha os programas de televisão chatos. Descobre que não tem vontade de ler nem um livro ou o jornal. Ouvir o rádio o irrita. Deita-se no sofá observando o teto com Polly caída no tapete ao seu lado, seus dedos apenas puxando uma ou outra corda ao acaso, sentindo o som se prolongar no ambiente.

Tenta se concentrar e descobrir o que é aquele incômodo que está sentindo, porque com certeza é diferente de todo o resto que sentira por todo aquele tempo. Não era tédio, culpa ou vazio. Era algo diferente. Algo que lhe dava vontade de ao menos ter algo ali para olhar. Alguém ali para conversar além dele mesmo. E não era ruim. Era mais uma inquietação. Uma vontade de mudar a situação atual.

Quando se deu conta do que estava sentindo, sorriu.

Solidão?

Seu coração se alegrou. Harry Potter era capaz de sentir algo além da dor.

-x-

**N/A**: Oh, Yeah. Eu dei um violão pro Pottah: porque Sirius Black instrumentista ensinando o afilhado a dar os primeiros acordes é MARA. Num gostou? Ignore. Mas o violão é importante. Gostaram? Não? Sim? Mais ou menos? Está decidindo? Botãozinho verde ali. Só um 'oi-eu-li-ta?' me deixa muuuito feliz. Beijos no cérebro.

**Beta Miih**: Ai, adoro no segundo capítulo o Harry ta apaixonadinho. Que cute.

**Ana. Sly. Up. One.** e **Rafa-chan xp**

Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Esse capítulo está um pouco mais consistente. Espero que não tenham esperado demais pela continuação.

Novamente: reviews são bem-vindos. E até o próximo capítulo, daqui a quinze dias.


	3. Chapter 3

_a esperança na outra margem_

**Por: **Juliana (**Nato**) Nonato

**Música**: Surfando Karmas & DNA – Engenheiros do Hawaií

**Shipper**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Rating**: **M** por situações e linguajar

**Beta: **Miih

-x-

Harry Potter tinha pesadelos.

Sonhava com ventos frios e figuras altas e encapuzadas que te congelavam por dentro. Suava e resmungava enquanto dormia. Tentava esquecer e sua mente não o deixava.

Quando Harry acordava, fugia do espelho do banheiro. Fugia do espelho sobre a televisão da sala. Evitava ver o rosto suado, pálido, o corpo trêmulo, os olhos fundos e úmidos.

Às vezes Harry acabava desistindo de dormir porque não estava cansado o bastante e não queria ter pesadelos então passava dois ou três dias acordado direto. Mas agora que Malfoy estava por perto, o foco dos sonhos era sempre _ele_. Harry se lembrava do garoto assustado sob o olhar de Voldemort e do próprio pai. Harry se lembrava de quando o encontrara no primeiro ano na loja da Madame Malkin e se lembrava dele chorando no banheiro da Murta que Geme e achava muito estranho que nunca tivesse associado as imagens umas às outras.

Harry Potter tinha pesadelos.

Sonhava com olhos prateados e fogo e – _Malfoy estava com seus braços em volta de um inconsciente Goyle, eles se empoleiraram em uma frágil torre de mesas queimadas, e Harry mergulhou. Malfoy o viu chegando e ergueu um braço, mas quando Harry o agarrou ele sabia que não adiantava. Goyle era muito pesado e as mãos de Malfoy, cobertas de suor, escorregaram instantaneamente das mãos de Harry_ -

_... As chamas os caçaram como se elas estivessem vivas, tencionando matá-los. Agora o fogo estava se transformando, formando um gigantesco grupo de bestas de fogo: serpentes, quimeras e dragões se erguendo e caindo e se erguendo de novo..._

Quanto tempo fazia desde que pensara em Draco Malfoy pela última vez? Harry não podia se lembrar ao certo, mas alcançavam meses, e agora Malfoy estava por perto e era tão estranho, quando se parava para pensar, que ele achasse aquilo tão natural.

_Draco Malfoy estava de costas para a porta, suas mãos agarravam os lados da pia, seus cabelos esbranquiçados bagunçados._

"_Ninguém pode me ajudar", disse Malfoy. Seu corpo estava todo tremendo. "Não posso fazer isso... Eu não posso... Não quero trabalhar... e a menos que eu faça logo... ele disse que me matará..."._

Quando acordava demorava um pouco para Harry conseguir respirar melhor. Às vezes ficava por muito tempo deitado na cama, de barriga para cima, o olhar perdido no teto branco e completamente inofensivo. Estava sendo assombrado pelas suas lembranças de novo.

_... Aquele Malfoy chorando – realmente chorando – lágrimas rolando sobre sua pálida face dentro da pia. Malfoy tossiu e engasgou-se..._

Harry se torcia, enrolado nos lençóis, o peito doendo pelo esforço que fazia para respirar.

-x-

– Você tem pesadelos, Malfoy?

Draco tomou um longo gole do café, como se buscasse tempo para refletir sobre a resposta. A resposta, porém, nunca veio.

– Você tem tido pesadelos com o que, Potter?

– Com Hogwarts. – '_com você_' foi o que ficou entalado na garganta do moreno. Esperava que Draco não fosse capaz de ver isso, mas sabia que isso não aconteceria. O outro veria através de si.

Draco resmungou um pouco e passou o café para Harry, enquanto se virava de modo a ficar com a lateral do corpo apoiada no encosto do banco de madeira, observando atentamente o moreno.

– Eu quase nunca tenho sonhos, Potter. – Draco murmurou, como se a questão o preocupasse.

– Não, mesmo?

– Não. Quando sonho algo, normalmente é ruim. Às vezes sonho que algo muito ruim aconteceu com meus pais.

– Você não sonha com a guerra?

Draco baixou os olhos, como se não quisesse mostrar o que se passava consigo.

– Às vezes. Nunca com nenhuma situação específica. – Harry suspirou, observando o rosto do outro rapaz ficar duro. – Na maior parte do tempo, é como se a minha mente estivesse tentando me pregar uma peça, me fazendo acreditar que aquele inferno voltou.

-x-

– Você se lembra do fogo? – Harry pergunta. Era sábado à noite. Havia mais gente na praça do que no domingo à tarde, mas eles permaneciam sentados no mesmo banco, a três metros da lata de lixo. As luzes alaranjadas eram refletidas pelo asfalto que foi refletido em preto e laranja pelos olhos de Draco quando ele olhou para Harry, e foi como se Harry pudesse _ver _a lembrança do fogo por trás dos olhos dele.

– Pensei que eu fosse morrer. – Draco admitiu, o rosto pontudo inclinado para frente, os cabelos caindo em desalinho sobre os olhos. – Cheguei até a pensar que talvez fosse melhor.

– Aquilo foi um pedaço do inferno. – Harry murmurou. – Sonho com aquilo quase todas as noites.

Draco concordou com os olhos baixos, com o corpo levemente inclinado para o lado de Harry, os ombros caídos e os cotovelos rentes ao corpo.

– Está com frio? – Harry perguntou educadamente.

– É que está ficando tarde. – Draco foi evasivo. Não ergueu os olhos. Um vento leve porém constante balançava a franja loira.

Harry não sabia _como_ sabia, mas _sabia_ que Draco estava tentando organizar alguma coisa, portanto, permaneceu em silêncio.

– É que eu nunca te agradeci.

Draco respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos. Abriu-os e sua voz saiu mais firme.

– Você salvou a minha vida, àquela noite. Poderia ter morrido. Quase matou seus amigos. Fico me perguntando se você não se arrepende.

Harry riu. Quase podia imaginar Draco torcendo as mãos como uma criança, mas sua postura estava neutra, apesar de torta, e sua voz quase inexpressiva.

– Não seja idiota. – o tom de voz de Harry era divertido, mas a frase era do tipo que sairia da boca de Malfoy, não da sua. – Porque eu me arrependeria de uma das poucas atitudes minhas que deram certo?

-x-

_Quantas vezes eu estive cara a cara com a pior metade?_

_A lembrança no espelho, a esperança na outra margem_

-x-

– Não sabia que você tocava.

A voz de Draco não demonstrava desagrado. Na verdade, a voz de Draco quase nunca demonstrava coisa alguma. Era segunda-feira, quatro da tarde. Harry e Polly estavam brincando de música na praça; Harry já não esperava encontrar Malfoy: ele simplesmente estava por lá de vez em quando.

– Isto é, se é que eu posso chamar _isso_ de 'tocar', Potter. – Draco desdenhou e Harry sorriu. O loiro parecia estar de bom humor.

O dia estava nublado e úmido e abafado. Harry não agüentara ficar no apartamento. Abrira as janelas e saíra. Seu cabelo ainda estava molhado do banho quando Draco apareceu, sem seu habitual café. Dedilhava uma melodia qualquer, distraído, enquanto o loiro o observava atenciosamente.

– Você toca, Malfoy?

– Não violão.

– O que, então?

– Piano.

Harry pensou consigo mesmo, esquecendo-se até de continuar a melodia, que aquele Draco Malfoy, com corpo magro enfiado em um sobretudo preto e o rosto pontudo exalando aristocracia em cada olhar, certamente combinaria com um piano.

– Bom. Não se pode trazer um piano para um parque. – Harry sorriu. Draco bufou.

– Humpf. Plebeus... Vocês, Potter, nunca entenderão a verdadeira magnitude de um piano.

Harry riu de leve, aprumando-se com o violão sobre o joelho enquanto buscava começar outra canção.

– Parece feliz hoje. – Harry comentou. Bateu com as unhas nas cordas algumas vezes e o olhar de Draco se iluminou.

– Conheço essa música!

– Cante. – Harry desafiou, encarando-o sem parar de tocar.

Draco hesitou. Por um momento, Harry pensou que ele fosse fugir, mas o loiro apenas disse, impulsivamente:

– Não lembro como a letra começa.

Harry suspirou, baixando o olhar e se concentrando. Era uma das músicas que Sirius lhe ensinara.

– _I close my eyes only for a moment and the moment is gone..._ – Harry sentiu muito mais do que viu Draco se aproximar de si, inclinando-se para perto. Foi quando ouviu uma voz, tímida a princípio, continuar a canção:

– _All my dreams pass before my eyes a curiosity_.

Harry deixou que um sorriso lhe tomasse os lábios enquanto sua voz acompanhava a do loiro.

– _Dust in the Wind. All we are is dust in the Wind_.

Sabia que Draco sorria. Sentia que Draco sorria. Começou a bater nas cordas com mais animação e baixou sua voz levemente, forçando o outro rapaz a elevar a voz para acompanhá-lo.

– _Same old song: just a drop of water in an endless sea. All we do crumbles to the ground that we refuse to see. __Dust in the wind…_ – Harry ergueu os olhos para encontrar o mundo cinza quando os olhos do outro se prenderam nos seus. Sem oscilar, Draco completou: – _All we are is dust in the wind._

Até o vento parecia se recusar a interrompê-los. Draco, Harry pensou, tinha uma voz muito boa de se ouvir, e perguntou-se se isso seria só porque ele estava cantando.

– _Now don't hang on: nothing lasts forever but the earth and Sky._ – os olhos do loiro perderam o foco por um instante. – _It slips away and all your money won't another minute buy._

Harry sorriu, erguendo sua voz novamente e acompanhando o loiro num dueto harmonioso.

– _Dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind._

Por um instante, o tempo parou. Poderiam ter se passado horas naquele ínfimo, naquela fração de momento, naquele lapso. O verde encontra o cinza em seu estado mais limpo e Harry percebeu uma infinidade de coisas tentando saltar dos olhos do outro. Draco estava sorrindo, apenas. Tranqüila e sinceramente. Harry até se assustou: jamais imaginaria que um sorriso tão belo pudesse surgir naquela cara antipática.

Mas, tão rapidamente quanto o momento aconteceu, ele se quebrou.

Como se percebesse o que estava fazendo, Draco se empertigou, os olhos se desviando para qualquer lado, o sorriso desaparecendo. O brilho em seus olhos, contudo, permaneceu ali. E foi isso que fez com que Harry soltasse Polly, seus olhos se perdendo no rosto do loiro, e dissesse:

– Sua voz.

Draco não se virou para olhá-lo, mas havia algo como apreensão em seu rosto quando ele disse:

– O que tem a minha voz?

– É linda. – Harry falou, sem pensar no que dizia.

Draco não se virou para olhá-lo, mas havia algo como contentamento em seu rosto e Harry viu o canto de seus lábios tremerem, num sorriso que estava ali mas ninguém mais seria capaz de ver.

Num banco não muito longe dali, uns três adolescentes trouxas pareciam estar esperando que Harry recomeçasse a tocar, mas o moreno apenas ficou ali, observando Draco não olhar para ele.

-x-

Na segunda-feira, Harry estava sonhando com música.

Podia ouvir sons indistintos, como uma orquestra invisível, e havia muita cor. Ao seu redor, apenas um oceano de cores e acordes e música, em sua forma mais pura. A noite inteira foi pontuada por flashes de cinza e verde e amarelo. E, logo no finalzinho, havia uma voz cantando uma canção sem palavras e tudo era prata e dourado claro.

Harry acordou sorrindo, perguntando-se se encontraria Draco àquela tarde. Eram dez da manhã, ainda.

-x-

Foi perceber, tarde demais, que Draco ficara do lado desfavorecido da rixa que os dois tiveram durante os tempos de escola. Harry se perguntava se, se não tivesse sido tão preconceituoso, se tivesse tentado um pouquinho mais, se ele não poderia, sabe?... ter evitado algumas coisas.

Se poderia ter evitado o pior.

Se poderia não ter lançado aquela maldição no loiro, no sexto ano. Se Draco poderia não ter sido escalado para aquela missão estúpida de ter de matar Dumbledore em nome do partido das trevas. Se poderia evitar que Draco carregasse em seus ombros a responsabilidade pelo destino da família.

Harry se perguntava até onde tinha sua parcela de culpa na maneira como as coisas aconteceram para Draco e ao mesmo tempo surpreendia-se ao perceber que não sentia pena do outro.

Pena, Harry pensava, era um sentimento que se dedicava especificamente a pessoas que se viam em situações horrendas que não controlavam. E Draco, Harry sabia, tinha opções. Poderia ter mudado o curso das coisas em algum momento. Podia ter usado de toda aquela astúcia sonserina da qual se gabava. Podia ter feito algo. Podia ter arcado com as conseqüências sozinho. Podia ter renegado sua família, o que os protegeria, de certa forma. Poderia ter escolhido alternativas. Não precisava ter seguido o roteiro original.

Mas Draco, Harry sabia agora, não era um homem forte. Não era corajoso. E não era culpa dele, era apenas a sua natureza. Portanto, da mesma forma que não há culpa sobre seus ombros, não há misericórdia sobre seus atos.

– Você só vai conseguir fazer alguma coisa com essa sua dor se você admitir que ela existe e que ninguém _precisa_ ser culpado por ela. Nem você. – ele lhe disse, certa vez. E então Harry compreendeu que Draco fizera suas escolhas, sim. Porque escolher não lutar também pesa na luta. Tanto quanto lutar.

Não, Harry não sentia pena de Draco, mas havia algo como admiração em seus olhos quando se encontraram na tarde de segunda-feira.

* * *

**N/A JNonato**: Aí está. Atraso de dois dias porque a anta aqui não tinha visto o e-mail da beta. Amo vocês. Aproveitem. A música é Dust in the Wind, do Kansas, e é tuuuudo de bom. Googleit.

**Beta - Miih**: Ju, você deve ta querendo me matar. Essa semana foi a única que eu consegui pra betar todas as fics. Meu esse capítulo ficou foda demais.


	4. Chapter 4

_a esperança na outra margem_

**Por: **Juliana (**Nato**) Nonato

**Música**: Surfando Karmas & DNA – Engenheiros do Hawaií

**Shipper**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Rating**: **M** por situações e linguajar

**Beta: **Miih

-x-

– Eles vão ser julgados amanhã.

Harry pegou o copo de _cappuccino_ cremoso que lhe era oferecido e tomou um gole. Não precisou perguntar quem eram _eles_.

– O que vai acontecer? – Harry não olhou para Draco. Não queria sentir-se mal pelo loiro. Recusava-se.

– Vão ser presos. Não conseguimos nada de novo para ajudá-los. Minha mãe não ficará muito tempo, porque o cabeça da família é Lucius. Ele que é considerado culpado por tudo e, portanto, é ele quem levará a maior punição.

– E o que você acha disso tudo?

Draco riu da pergunta, mas respondeu com a voz inexpressiva:

– Não queria que minha mãe passasse por isso. Mas não me importo absolutamente com o que acontecer a Lucius.

Harry devolveu o copo para o loiro, aproveitando para ver de relance seus olhos sérios perdidos no parque.

– Ela é uma mulher incrível, sabe, Harry? – Draco murmurou, e Harry não conteve um sorriso ao perceber que Draco começara a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome sem perceber. – O único defeito dela é ser apaixonada pelo meu pai.

Draco riu secamente do próprio comentário, tomando mais um pouco do _cappuccino_ que já estava ficando frio.

– Você não é um grande fã do seu pai, é? – Harry deu continuidade à conversa.

– Não é ser fã ou não; eu simplesmente não acho correta a maneira como ele age. E digo isso não apenas politicamente, mas com relação a tudo.

– Vocês não se davam bem?

Draco deu um sorriso de lado e encarou Harry, desconfiado.

– Você está buscando um relato da minha infância, _Potter_?

Harry sorriu abertamente para o loiro; não pensou que algum dia fosse achar engraçada a maneira como Draco cuspia seu sobrenome, como se tentasse irritá-lo inconscientemente.

– E se eu estiver curioso?

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo procurar uma resposta que não o comprometesse.

– Então eu acho que tudo bem. Que mal pode haver em saciar sua curiosidade, hein? – e Harry quis rir da pompa do outro.

Com um último olhar cheio de significados, Draco começou a falar e Harry precisou ir recuperando o fôlego conforme Draco explicava como crescera. Falava sobre a hipocrisia do pai, que pregava a família como sendo o maior tesouro que um bruxo podia ter e mesmo assim era capaz de sacrificar tudo pelos seus 'objetivos'. Falava sobre a força de Narcisa, que conseguia manter todos à mesa mesmo em tempos de crise, sobre como ela era leal ao marido e ao mesmo tempo tentava proteger seu filho.

– Você não teve pai, teve, Harry? Ninguém equivalente a pai? – Draco perguntou, em determinado momento.

– Não. Tive Sirius, mas só o conheci quando tinha uns treze anos. – Harry falou.

– Então a gente está quase na mesma.

Harry não precisou perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

– Eu era criança, então eu nunca me perguntei se era certo. Crianças têm como espelho o que têm dentro de casa. Verdade, Harry? – Harry assentiu. Lembrava-se de como se surpreendeu quando descobriu que havia pessoas que poderiam tratá-lo bem. – Bom, eu fui criado por um homem distante e hipócrita que acreditava que um garoto de sete anos deveria ser capaz de ter a postura de um lorde de vinte e cinco e aos onze anos ser capaz de estabelecer uma aliança política através de amizade travada com o salvador do mundo bruxo.

_Quantas vezes a gente sobrevive à hora da verdade?_

Harry pegou o copo que lhe foi passado, percebendo que a mão de Draco ficou no ar por um instante a mais, como se o loiro não estivesse prestando atenção a nada.

– Você não entendia, não é?

– Não, eu não entendia. E eu não questionava.

– Você era muito jovem, Draco. Nem eu questionaria.

– Mas eu podia ter evitado; eu fui criado daquela maneira. Lembra da nossa primeira viagem de trem, lá para Hogwarts? Quando você estava com Weasley e não quis apertar minha mão?

Harry assentiu.

– Foi quase um atentado ao meu orgulho, tão bem alimentado pelo meu pai. – Draco parecia triste e Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, talvez até para se desculpar. – Não se preocupe, Harry. – Draco o cortou. – Já passou.

– Ele te machucava, Draco?

Draco imediatamente virou o rosto para o lado oposto, ignorando o copo que Harry tentava lhe passar. Harry chamou-o, e Draco o ignorou.

– Draco? Ele te machucava, né?

Draco o ignorou novamente. Harry ergueu a mão, num impulso, e segurou o braço do loiro. Percebeu os ombros do outro tremerem mas não o soltou. Insistiu. Apertou seu braço como se pudesse passar algum conforto através daquele gesto.

– A Cruciatus. – Draco falou. Sua voz saía muito baixa, muito fraca, e ele não olhava para Harry.

– O que tem ela?

– Quando eu tinha uns dez anos, eu já estava quase acostumado à maldição.

Harry sentiu o peito se apertar. Viu os ombros de Malfoy tremerem de novo e quase não percebeu quando se aproximou do loiro.

– Então ele te machucava.

– A minha mãe.

– O que tem ela?

– O problema não era ele _me_ machucar. Ele _a_ machucava. Esse é o ponto. – Draco suspirou pesadamente e Harry sentiu a respiração engasgada do loiro atravessar seu próprio corpo. – Por isso eu disse: não me importo com o que aconteça a ele, mas preciso tirar minha mãe daquele lugar. Ela _não merece_ estar lá, Harry.

– Mas ela vai sair antes, não vai?

– Em alguns anos. É Lucius quem vai apodrecer lá dentro.

– Quantos anos?

– Ele pegou? Oitenta e cinco, somando tudo. Isso porque o Ministério não conhece nem metade do que ele já fez.

Draco se calou. Harry ficou olhando para o contorno do pescoço dele, que era o máximo que conseguia ver, já que o sonserino ficava olhando para a lixeira lá do outro lado. O silêncio se prolongava incomodamente. Harry resolveu fazer alguma coisa.

– Draco. – Harry chamou, subindo e descendo sua mão pelo braço do loiro, cujos ombros estremeceram mais uma vez. Draco resmungou que estava ouvindo. – Não precisa se forçar a falar, se estiver incomodado. Eu... quero dizer. Não precisa.

Draco voltou-se para o moreno, livrando-se delicadamente da mão em seu braço.

– Não é isso. – os olhos do sonserino estavam secos, apesar da expressão amargurada. – É que eu fiquei tanto tempo me sentindo culpado por não ser capaz de corresponder às expectativas daquele desgraçado... é realmente estúpido quando você resolve parar pra pensar. Eu fiquei completamente apavorado quando percebi _o que_ eu estava fazendo.

Um flash de um Draco Malfoy com o rosto lavado por lágrimas, os nós dos dedos brancos com a força que ele fazia para se segurar à pia, surgiu na mente de Harry.

– Mas já era tarde demais para desfazer, não era?

– Era.

Draco respirava pesadamente.

– Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sinto muito, Harry. Eu provavelmente compliquei muito a sua vida.

Harry pensou um pouco, processando a informação.

– Não faz mal. – ele disse, ao final de quase um minuto. – Definitivamente. Eu também te devo desculpas. Mas não precisa ser culpa de ninguém. Já foi. Acabou; tudo aquilo já pode ser esquecido.

Draco tombou a cabeça, balançando-a e fazendo um 'tsc, tsc'.

– Ainda acredita em tudo o que lhe dizem, _Potter_. – Draco caçoou.

Harry riu de leve.

– Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

– Ainda bem que você conseguiu entender. – foi o que Draco disse, com um sorriso misterioso ornando o rosto pontudo.

Harry descansou as costas contra o banco de madeira, erguendo o rosto e deixando seus olhos se perderem no céu. Tinha certeza de que Draco, ao seu lado, estava fazendo a mesma coisa.

– Acho melhor eu ir, agora. – Draco falou, após alguns instantes. O seu ombro pendia preguiçosamente contra o de Harry, que provavelmente sequer percebera.

– Espera. – falou Harry, repentinamente resoluto. – A que horas vai ser a audiência, amanhã?

– Às nove. Por quê? – Draco parecia desconfiado, mas continuou a encarar o céu.

– O que aconteceria se eu fosse depor? – Harry perguntou, quase mais para si mesmo do que para Draco. – Sabe? O salvador do mundo bruxo e toda essa história.

– O que quer dizer com isso, _Potter_?

Draco estava na defensiva. Isso não era bom.

– Quero dizer que quero fazer algo por você, _Draco_.

– Não quero encher a sua bola, mas, só de você aparecer como testemunha de defesa, poderia salvá-los. – Draco não parecia de todo feliz. Harry percebeu e disse:

– Não quero fazer nada pelo seu pai. Quero ajudar Narcisa.

Draco engoliu em seco, inseguro.

– Não precisa ficar bancando o herói só porque se sensibilizou pela historinha.

_Ótimo_, Harry pensou; agora o desgraçado estava _todo_ na defensiva de novo. Era melhor cortá-lo, de uma vez.

– Eu te vejo amanhã, _Malfoy_.

A mão de Draco pousou firme contra seu joelho quando o loiro se ergueu para ir embora. Harry não olhou para ele. Estava quase se divertindo com aquele joguinho. Havia um sorriso por trás da voz de Draco quando ele se despediu:

– Até amanhã, _Harry_; nove horas. _Não se atrase_.

-x-

_Na falta de algo melhor, nunca me faltou coragem_

-x-

Várias coisas causaram um grande rebuliço no ministério na manhã de terça-feira em que o julgamento do casal Malfoy aconteceu: o aparecimento de Harry Potter, o fato de Harry Potter ter ido depor a favor do casal Malfoy e o desaparecimento de Potter, logo em seguida.

Quando Harry Potter aparecera, todos ficaram surpresos com o ar relaxado do bruxo. Calças jeans trouxas, uma camiseta desbotada escrita 'AC/DC', barba por fazer e o cabelo... bem, digamos que o cabelo não foi grande surpresa.

O depoimento de Harry Potter não acrescentara absolutamente nada ao histórico de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, porém o simples fato de o bruxo ter aparecido em defesa (não do casal, e sim de Narcisa Malfoy, como Potter fez questão de deixar claro) pesou drasticamente a decisão do júri.

Quando a audiência terminou, Potter saiu marchando da sala em direção ao ponto de aparatação. No saguão, uma furiosa Hermione Granger acompanhada por um muito surpreso Ronald Weasley chamavam seu nome. O garoto Potter não parou de andar. Atrás do moreno, marchava o herdeiro Malfoy, parecendo igualmente decidido a falar-lhe. Qual surpresa quando Potter alcançou o ponto de aparatação com Malfoy em seus calcanhares, sorriu para o loiro e desapareceu com um estalo que foi seguido pelo estalo do loiro seguindo em seu encalço?

-x-

– Você tem noção do que você fez, Harry? – Draco perguntou. Desaparataram em um beco e agora andavam pela praça porque o banco onde se sentavam normalmente estava ocupado por um casal que não parecia nada inclinado a abandonar o local.

– Tenho uma vaga idéia, mas, pelo seu tom de voz, imagino que você saiba melhor do que eu. – Harry sentia vontade de rir e de dormir e de comprar frutas mas limitou-se e esperar a resposta de Draco. Marchava entusiasmadamente sem saber ao certo aonde queria chegar.

– Você a salvou. E condenou Lucius. – Draco falou. – Você apareceu no Ministério da Magia depois de mais de um ano sem dar sinal de vida para o mundo bruxo para defender Narcisa Malfoy. Você se expôs.

– Oh! Não havia percebido isso. Será que era por isso que Ron e Mione estavam me olhando daquele jeito? – Harry sorria de lado, sem ter muita paciência para pensar em coisas complicadas.

– Você fez por mim algo que seria impossível que eu conseguisse. Você salvou minha mãe e condenou meu pai, _Potter_. Está entendendo o tamanho do que você fez? Essa porra vai entrar para a história. E as pessoas vão querer saber os seus motivos.

– Meus motivos são simples, Draco: _ele_ merecia. Narcisa não merecia.

– Oh, e por que você pensa assim?

– Você me disse.

– Só por isso?

– Confio em você, Draco; não é o bastante?

Draco parou de andar. Certo. Respirou profundamente e olhou para o moreno, que estava parado alguns passos à sua frente olhando-o como se não entendesse por que ele havia parado. Por _essa_ Draco não esperava.

– Oh, foda-se, Potter. – Draco explodiu, confuso.

– De nada, Malfoy. Sempre que precisar. – Harry já estava sorrindo com escárnio e se virava para ir embora quando sentiu os dedos finos e frios do loiro agarrarem seu pulso. Estremeceu e olhou instintivamente para o loiro.

Draco olhava fixamente para o ponto em que seus dedos seguravam o moreno, mantendo-o no lugar. Seu corpo levemente curvado, como se não conseguisse erguer a cabeça naquele momento.

– Obrigado.

Seus lábios mal se mexeram. Harry conseguia sentir o alívio e a gratidão irradiando do loiro. Sorrindo para Draco como se ele fosse uma criança, Harry foi até ele, passando um braço pelos seus ombros e plantando um beijo quase maternal na testa do rapaz. Puxou-o para continuarem a andar e Draco tentou se livrar do braço que pesava sobre seus ombros.

– Pára com isso. – Harry falou, tentando soar irritado. – Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, e você não vai conseguir. Entendeu? Eu estou muito feliz agora e se você tentar me deixar preocupado por mais um segundo eu juro, ouviu?, eu _juro_...

Ninguém nunca descobriu o que Harry queria jurar simplesmente porque foi aquele momento que Draco Malfoy escolheu para roçar sua boca na dele, numa carícia tão suave que poderia ter até passado despercebida se o coração de Harry não tivesse tentado pular pela sua boca afora. Se o cheiro da boca de Draco não tivesse ficado gravado nos sentidos do moreno como uma promessa do paraíso. Se os olhos cinzentos do loiro não estivessem tão malditamente claros e brilhantes no momento em que ele deu um passo à frente, puxando Harry pelo pulso para atravessarem a avenida em direção à cafeteria.

_Se eu soubesse antes o que sei agora erraria tudo exatamente igual_


	5. Chapter 5

_a esperança na outra margem_

**Por: **Juliana (**Nato**) Nonato

**Música**: Surfando Karmas & DNA – Engenheiros do Hawaií

**Shipper**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Rating**: **M** por situações e linguajar

**Beta: **Miih

-x-

– Draco? – Harry chamou, contendo um sorriso.

– O que? – Draco respondeu, malcriado.

– O que foi aquilo?

Draco piscou e Harry sabia que ele estava se fazendo de desentendido.

– Aquilo o que?

– Ali atrás.

– Não sei do que está falando.

– Você me beijou.

Estavam sentados ao balcão da cafeteria, Draco sacudindo sua xícara de café cremoso e Harry saboreando um chocolate quente. Felizmente, não havia ninguém por perto para ouvi-los. Harry teve a impressão de que o loiro ia enfiar a cabeça no cesto de lixo, mas Draco apenas desconversou:

– Prefiro não falar sobre isso.

– Foi algum tipo de agradecimento?

Draco sentiu o rosto esquentar e Harry sorriu, vitorioso.

– Oh, Draco. – Harry ajeitou os óculos no nariz. – Essa foi a coisa mais bicha que eu já vi...

– Vá se foder.

– Quem diria que eu veria Draco Malfoy agindo como uma colegial tímida. – Harry cutucou as bochechas coradas do loiro.

– Não ouse encostar em mim, _Potter_.

– Como? Não foi você quem deu o primeiro passo, _amor_? Deixe-me retribuir...

– Eu vou te azarar, desgraçado; – Draco praguejava, o rosto se tornando mais vermelho conforme se irritava com as investidas de Potter.

– Não vai me dizer que meus olhos são verdes com sapinhos cozidos também?

– Ah, por Mordred, isso foi o cúmulo. Não vou aceitar a comparação, senhor salvador do mundo brux-shmmm – Harry cobriu a boca do loiro ao ver que a atendente se aproximava de onde os dois estavam conversando.

A atendente olhou com curiosidade para os dois antes de perguntar:

– Querem comer algo?

– Não.

– Uma fatia daquele bolo de chocolate ali atrás, por favor. – Draco pediu, lançando um olhar mal-humorado para o moreno.

Harry riu.

– Draco, não adianta você tentar compensar sua tristeza comendo chocolate; não vai mudar o que aconteceu.

Draco apanhou o bolo que a moça lhe passava enquanto fuzilava o moreno com os olhos. Harry nunca pensara que constranger Draco fosse tão divertido.

– Não acredito que me comparou à Weasley fêmea.

– Oh, meu Deus. Te ofendi? Não pensei que te afetaria eu falar da minha ex-namorada, sabe?

– Potter... – Draco resmungou, perigosamente.

– Não sabia que você era tão ciumento, Draco.

– Estou avisando...

– Talvez eu deva tomar cuidado daqui para frente, então? Nunca se sabe... AI!

Um beliscão particularmente doloroso na parte lateral de sua coxa fez o moreno calar-se abruptamente.

– Da próxima vez, será seu mamilo. – Draco ameaçou.

– Mal posso esperar. – Harry respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente ao ver Draco corar visivelmente.

– Desgraçado.

Draco devorava o bolo com tanta animosidade que parecia estar tentando assustá-lo. Talvez o que deixasse o moreno mais contente fosse o fato de ele saber, apesar de nem imaginar _como sabia_, que Draco não iria embora, não importava o que ele dissesse.

-x-

– Por que você precisa morar no quinto andar, _Potter_? – Draco ofegou. Era sábado à noite e Harry estava carregando de volta ao apartamento algumas sacolas de compras enquanto Draco carregava Polly.

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Tentava, com muita dificuldade, apanhar as chaves no bolso traseiro da calça sem derrubar as sacolas.

– Ah, por Merlin, Potter. – Draco exasperou-se, colocando Polly no chão, apoiada na parede, e enfiando uma mão no bolso do moreno.

– Oh, não. Não está tentando se aproveitar de mim, está, Draco? – Harry forçou um falsete desesperado. Draco riu atrás de si, puxando a chave para fora do bolso.

– Ei, Harry. – Harry se encolheu ao sentir o sussurro próximo à sua orelha, contudo, não se sentiu capaz de se mover. – Se eu quisesse me aproveitar de você, você ficaria sabendo.

Harry engoliu em seco e deixou que Draco encontrasse a chave certa e abrisse a porta do apartamento antes de se mover. Passou direto pelo loiro e foi guardar as compras, murmurando um 'fique à vontade' para o vazio.

Harry estava separando mangas para fazer suco quando ouviu um guincho indignado vindo da sala de estar.

– Mas que diabos é isso, Potter?

Draco só o chamava pelo sobrenome quando queria irritá-lo ou quando estava irritado. Harry colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha e espiou a sala. Malfoy estava apontando para a televisão com uma expressão completamente indignada.

– Oh. É um aparelho de televisão. – respondeu, sentindo os cantos da sua boca tremerem.

– Eu sei o que é!

– Então por que perguntou? Sei que gosta de receber a minha atenção, mas...

– Você é a porra dum bruxo, Potter. O que essa merda está fazendo na sua casa?

– Ah.

Entreolharam-se. Harry sorriu de lado, sem graça, dizendo:

– Tô fazendo suco. Vem cá que eu te explico. – e desapareceu na cozinha.

A cozinha de Potter, Draco pensou, não tinha nada de extraordinário. Era branca e prateada e apertada e recheada de aparelhos trouxas. Quando Harry ligou o liquidificador, Draco deu um pulo e gritou 'puta que o pariu, mata isso, Potter' e depois disso teve de esperar até Harry parar de rir para ouvir a explicação sobre a utilidade daquele aparelho.

– Agora me explica por que é que tem uma tevli... tevelisão... isso, televisão. Obrigado, Potter. Então: por que é que tem uma televisão na sua sala?

Harry serviu dois copos de suco e passou um para Draco.

– Bom. Vai parecer meio bobo. Você deve saber que eu fui criado por trouxas, certo? Sim, Malfoy, eu sei que o mundo não gira ao redor das minhas histórias... ei, cale a boca! Quer ouvir a merda da história ou não? Então. Eu meio que me acostumei à televisão. É só isso. É um meio de entretenimento estúpido e sem nada muito interessante, mas é uma boa maneira de se perder tempo, sabe?

Draco tomou o suco cor de laranja e se surpreendeu ao descobrir que, apesar de parecer, aquilo não era suco de abóbora.

– Quando sua mãe vai para casa?

– Na segunda-feira ela provavelmente já poderá sair.

– Quer ficar aqui durante o final de semana?

– O que?

– Dormir aqui. Pode ficar com o sofá.

– Por quê?

Entreolharam-se. Na verdade, Harry não parara para pensar em por que queria que Draco ficasse ali com ele.

– Honestamente, não gosto da idéia de você vagando por aquela casa enorme esperando que sua mãe apareça. – respondeu após o que pareceram horas de reflexão.

– E por que você se importa?

Harry sorriu de lado. Draco precisou prender a respiração para não suspirar.

– Pensei que você já soubesse a resposta.

-x-

– Harry? – Draco chamou. Passava da meia-noite, mas estavam os dois acordados, apoiados um contra o outro, assistindo a um filme estúpido sobre vampiros. Draco havia passado a última meia hora falando sobre como aqueles vampiros nem pareciam de verdade.

– Hum? O que foi? – Harry estava quase cochilando. Espiou com preocupação a cabeça loira apoiada em seu ombro.

– O que nós fazemos agora?

Não precisava sequer olhá-lo para saber que estivera remoendo aquilo desde que entraram no apartamento. Harry ergueu o braço para acolher Draco contra seu peito e não reprimiu um sorriso ao perceber que ele se encolhia contra si enquanto o abraçava.

– Está com medo. – foi Harry quem falou. E não era uma pergunta. Passou uma mão distraidamente pelos cabelos lisíssimos do outro.

– É claro que estou. Não faço a menor idéia do que se passa na sua cabeça.

Harry achou que a fungada que ouviu fosse sua imaginação. Acariciou com a ponta dos dedos o pescoço de Draco.

– Não confia em mim.

– Não confio em ninguém, Harry. É mais complicado que isso.

Como poderia? Harry estreitou o abraço, descendo as mãos pelas costas do outro como se pudesse acalmá-lo. Confortá-lo. Draco não pudera confiar nem no próprio pai. Estalou um beijo na testa dele.

– Não faz mal. Não vou sair daqui.

Antes de ser uma tentativa de passar segurança ao loiro, era uma verdade.

– O que nós fazemos agora? – uma mão de dedos macios se infiltrava pela barra da camiseta de Harry, tocando com cuidado a pele ali.

– Por que se preocupa tanto em saber? – Harry perguntou mansamente.

A mão em sua cintura imediatamente recuou.

– Por que eu não sei o que você quer. Por que você tira sarro e continua se aproximando. Por que você não disse nada, mas continua aí.

– Pensei que não se importasse. – Harry falou, confuso. Seus dedos ainda corriam entre os cabelos do sonserino.

– Com o sarro? Não, não me importo. Mas ultimamente me incomodo muito com coisas que não são claras. Portanto, seja claro: – Draco tomou fôlego, e Harry sentiu com perfeição o calor do peito do outro contra o seu quando Draco se virou em seu colo para encará-lo, seus olhos tão, mas tão próximos, sua boca tão, mas tão atrativa. A voz de Draco era macia: – O que é seguro, agora? O que nós fazemos agora que estamos tão malditamente ferrados?

Harry sorriu e respondeu, quase sem precisar pensar:

– Nós criamos esperança.

– Isso é seguro para você?

– Não. Mas para você, é. Pode confiar em mim. Eu não seria capaz de te deixar na mão, de qualquer modo.

E então Draco estava sorrindo. Quase da mesma forma como quando ele sorrira para Harry, um momento antes de eles aparatarem do Ministério. Só que agora ele estava ali, colado ao moreno, que apenas o olhava, correndo as mãos pelos seus cabelos. Seu pescoço. Suas costas.

-x-

_Surfando Karmas & DNA_

_Não quero ter o que eu não tenho eu não tenho medo de errar_

-x-

**N/A:** Foi um bônus pelo atraso. Sinto muito. Estava com uma preguiça colossal de transferir os arquivos. Enfim. Espero que os capítulos valham à pena. E aceito **reviews**, amores. Ainda mereço algum? Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

_a esperança na outra margem_

**Por: **Juliana (**Nato**) Nonato

**Música**: Surfando Karmas & DNA – Engenheiros do Hawaií

**Shipper**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Rating**: **M** por situações e linguajar

**Beta: **Miih

-x-

_Surfando Karmas e DNA_

_Não quero ser o que eu não sou eu não sou maior que o mar_

_-x-_

Eles brigavam muito. Discutiam sobre coisas inúteis. Eventualmente, Draco se via confuso por gostar realmente de estar por perto do outro rapaz e ainda se via magoado com a maneira como parecia fácil para o outro reerguer discussões dos tempos de escola, que, ambos sabiam, já não eram tão importantes assim. Era nesses momentos de cólera que Harry sorria para os seus sentimentos e o beijava. E Draco, pobre garoto, não era nem capaz de controlar a raiva que sentia, porque ela ia embora mesmo contra a sua vontade, e ele se via incapaz de partir.

Beijá-lo o aprisionava.

Harry freqüentemente se via com a sensação de que alguma coisa deveria estar mal-encaixada naquela relação. Quase como se houvesse alguma coisa faltando. Talvez o lapso de comunicação entre os dois o frustrasse. A subliminaridade do relacionamento. Coisas realmente importantes escondidas por trás de um emaranhado de palavras. Contudo, havia um momento único em que tudo parecia fazer sentido. Aquele segundo em que seus dedos se enlaçam quase inconscientemente, ou então quando Draco se encolhe para perto de seu corpo e fica ali vários minutos, parado, brincando com a barra da sua camiseta. Ou então quando Harry resolvia jogar a subliminaridade pelos ares para ver que era mesmo perfeito como seu coração lhe dizia apesar de sua mente negar e o beijava apenas para saber que era ali onde ele deveria ficar.

Beijá-lo o aprisionava.

Draco tinha pesadelos e se debatia. Seu corpo tremia em dolorosas convulsões e Harry o prendia em seus braços até que ele acordasse. Era como ser resgatado do inferno. Sentia o cheiro do moreno e o calor da pele dele alcançá-lo através do pijama. Sentia seus olhos úmidos e se agarrava a ele até a dor parar. E então os braços se afrouxavam e Draco descansava ali, respirando pesadamente, os olhos fechados para apenas sentir. Sentir os lábios do garoto de ouro do mundo bruxo correndo pelos traços do seu rosto. Sobrancelhas, queixo, bochechas. Seus lábios.

Beijá-lo o libertava.

Quando Harry tinha pesadelos, ele gritava. Não se debatia, mas seu corpo ficava completamente tenso e não era raro ele se contorcer com câimbras. Então Draco subia pelo seu corpo até estar agachado sobre ele, gritando com ele, segurando seus pulsos e esperando que ele acordasse. Quando Harry acordava, acima de si tudo era cinza azulado e dourado e tão pálido. Sentia o ar entrar gelado em seus pulmões como em uma manhã de primavera um instante antes de Draco lhe dizer que era só um sonho, que estava tudo bem, que ele estava ali, e então ele se abaixava e o beijava. Era como cair em direção ao céu.

Beijá-lo o libertava.

Duas semanas depois, Harry e Draco visitaram Narcisa Malfoy na casa de campo da família Malfoy. Harry estava quase tendo um ataque sentado no sofá de mogno estilo Art Noveau enquanto Draco e Narcisa falavam sobre amenidades. Quando Narcisa perguntou qual era o assunto sobre o qual Draco queria lhe falar Harry tremeu e Draco pôde sentir o tremor vindo do rapaz ao seu lado, e, por isso, enlaçou seus dedos nos dele e beijou seu rosto de leve. Sentiu a surpresa vindo de Narcisa mas quando se virou novamente para olhá-la ela estava impassível. Não havia mais nada a ser explicado. Tomaram café, comeram alguns bolos e puseram a conversa em dia civilizadamente, mas, quando Draco segurou a mão de Harry ao irem embora, sabia que Narcisa estava pesando o significado daquilo.

Beijá-lo o preocupava.

Harry escreveu uma carta pedindo desculpas a Ron e Hermione pelo sumiço. Tinha certeza de que Hermione o entenderia, mas não tinha tanta certeza assim quanto a Ron. Convidou-os para almoçar. Draco fora consigo. Esperavam o casal aparecer em um restaurante trouxa. Comida francesa, Draco havia salientado, era uma das poucas iguarias trouxas às quais ele se rebaixaria. Portanto, lá estavam eles, Draco observando o menu e Harry tentando não rir dos nomes horríveis que eles davam às comidas. Draco já estava ficando irritado com a ignorância do grifinório quando, distraído, Harry se inclinou e beijou suavemente no queixo. Na porta do restaurante, a face vermelha e irritadíssima de Ronald Weasley os encarava acompanhada das sobrancelhas erguidas de Hermione Granger. Harry se empertigou, viu Ron dar meia volta e sumir e Hermione olhar para os lados, aturdida, antes de ir falar com eles.

Beijá-lo o preocupava.

Ron gritara com Harry, e Harry tentara explicar. Tentara enfiar aquela informação, tão simples, na cabeça do ruivo. E, quando nada funcionou e Ron continuou a gritar, Harry tentou avisar. E, quando o aviso não foi ouvido, o punho do moreno voou na cara do outro. O sangue daquele que Harry pensara durante muito tempo ser seu melhor amigo manchou o tapete e os dedos dele. Manchou a cara pálida e colérica. E ele continuou a gritar. Gritou que sabia que aquilo ia acontecer. Gritou que Harry estava sendo influenciado. Que aquilo era absurdo. Que era quase traição. Quando Harry o enxotou de casa e bateu a porta em sua cara, ele parou de gritar e Draco apareceu no corredor. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao lugar em que o corpo de Harry havia caído. Disse que sabia que aquilo aconteceria; segurou as mãos do moreno nas suas. Disse que ele – Draco – não valia aquele esforço; não valia que ele destruísse suas amizades. Disse que iria embora se Harry quisesse. Mas, quando os ombros do moreno tremeram quase com medo de que ele realmente partisse, tudo o que Draco conseguiu fazer foi passar os braços ao redor dos ombros dele, beijando as bochechas úmidas, a boca macia com gosto de lágrimas. E Harry suspiraria, apoiando a cabeça contra o corpo do loiro e deixando-o fazer o que quisesse.

Beijá-lo o confortava.

Às vezes, Draco sentia-se incrivelmente desconfortável com a situação em que se encontravam. Sabia que, se perguntassem a qualquer pessoa o que elas achavam dos dois juntos, a resposta seria clara: era errado. Draco Malfoy não era a pessoa certa para Harry Potter. Draco não acreditava nisso. E Harry... bom, Harry não pensava a respeito, só estava feliz. E era isso que fazia Draco querer arrancar os cabelos. Harry era tão despreocupado quanto a todo o resto. O moreno não se importava com o que as pessoas pensassem dele. E Draco nunca tivera uma reputação muito boa. Mas não era com a própria reputação que Draco se preocupava: era com a de Harry. Por estranhas razões, Draco achava que Harry tinha muito mais a perder com a rejeição da sociedade bruxa do que ele. Sempre que tocava no assunto, contudo, Harry desconversava e ele acabava irritado. E quando ele se irritava Harry acabava puxando-o pelos braços, vestes e cabelos para calar sua boca num daqueles beijos que te fazem esquecer onde estava um segundo atrás.

Beijá-lo o confortava.

-x-

Foi então que Harry pensou consigo mesmo que talvez estivesse na hora de voltar ao mundo bruxo. Não que ainda estivesse em 'fuga', mas havia coisas que ainda queria fazer. Rever Grimmauld Place, visitar o túmulo de Dumbledore mais uma vez, entre outros pequenos caprichos que lhe faziam falta. Draco compreendia, mas tinha seus receios.

Sabia que não seriam aceitos facilmente, e até aceitaria ter um 'romance secreto' com Harry Potter, contudo, a idéia não apetecia ao próprio Harry Potter. E não era aquele tipo de atitude de 'eu te amo e o mundo precisa compreender e blábláblá', até porque eles já eram grandinhos o bastante para saber que as pessoas não precisam aceitar e não precisam compreender. _Poderia_ acontecer de eles serem compreendidos ou aceitos, mas era uma possibilidade, e não uma obrigação do resto do mundo.

– O problema não mora no que as pessoas pensam a respeito, mas nas atitudes que elas tomam por causa daquilo que elas pensam que é certo. – Harry disse, certa vez, e Draco pensou consigo mesmo que adorava esses momentos de iluminação que o moreno tinha, vez ou outra.

Apesar de todas as outras situações nas quais aquela frase cabia, Draco conseguia ler 'Ron pode não aceitar, mas não tem o direito de te destratar' por trás da expressão filosófica do moreno. E foi justamente por isso que Draco decidiu que, se Harry quisesse, ele até poderia enfrentar a horda de ruivos raivosos que investiria contra ele assim que a notícia se espalhasse.

Foi num domingo que Harry e Draco encontraram Narcisa Malfoy pela segunda vez. Iriam tomar o chá da tarde juntos. Quando Draco e a mãe se abraçaram saudosamente, Harry não teve nenhuma surpresa, mas quando a senhora se voltou em sua direção e o puxou para um abraço Harry achou que tivesse entrado na casa errada. Logicamente que era um abraço mais contido e talvez até diplomático, mas mesmo assim o moreno se surpreendeu. Sentira as mãos finas de Narcisa segurarem as suas quando ela se afastou. Ela dizia que não havia tido oportunidade de agradecer pela sua intervenção no julgamento e que lamentava muito seu comportamento na última vez em que se encontraram e que estava realmente feliz que Draco tivesse encontrado alguém para fazê-lo feliz.

As palavras _alguém para fazê-lo feliz_ ficaram ecoando na mente de Harry durante horas e o moreno murmurou na orelha de Draco que Narcisa era realmente uma mulher incrível.

-x-

– Você disse que confia em mim.

– E confio.

– Por que, Harry?

Harry olhou para Draco como se esperasse ver uma pegadinha ali.

– Só respondo se me responder algo depois.

– Combinado.

– Você está tão fodido quanto eu, amor. Somos ambos casos perdidos. O que você deveria me perguntar é por que eu _não_ confiaria em você.

Draco baixou os olhos.

– Minha vez. Certo?

– Certo.

– Por que você é tão cheio de 'por quês'?

Draco suspirou, olhos baixos, e deu de ombros. Harry entendeu aquilo como um 'preciso descobrir isso ainda e aí te conto SE você me perguntar novamente'.

-x-

Foi Hermione quem trouxe a página do Profeta Diário e o convite para o aniversário de Ginny. Draco olhou torto para as duas coisas. Naturalmente, Hermione falou, os Weasley já estavam sabendo da história toda mesmo antes que o Profeta anunciasse.

– Você contou? – Harry perguntou, esperando que pelo menos o pior tivesse sido evitado.

– Eu não ia. Mas Ron estava possesso e quando eu desconversei ele foi e soltou a bomba. Aí eu fui tentar apaziguar os ânimos. – Hermione pegou a xícara de chá que Draco lhe passara.

– Como eles reagiram? – Hermione ergueu de leve as sobrancelhas ao reparar no tom de voz suave e genuinamente preocupado que Draco assumira.

– Molly está até agora achando que é alguma piada, Arthur, apesar de não ter dito nada, pareceu achar a situação bastante interessante. Os outros estão achando tudo um barato e Percy... humm... você ficou sabendo sobre...? – ela gesticulou desajeitadamente na direção de Harry.

– Ele e Shackebolt? Sim, ouvi falar.

– Bom. Ele é que não iria falar nada, não é? – Hermione riu-se. Draco pigarreou, aparentemente desconfortável. – E a Ginny... bom, ela não estava na hora. Então, eu não sei bem.

Draco rolou os olhos para o suspiro que ouviu vindo do moreno.

– Bom, se ela mandou o convite, não pode estar brava, não é?

– Ou isso... – Hermione começou.

–... ou ela quer ouvir da sua boca. – Draco concluiu, e ele e Hermione se entreolharam em um momento único de compreensão. Urgh – Draco tremeu. Morria de medo de momentos assim.

-x-

De todas as coisas estranhas que poderiam acontecer, Harry não imaginava que Fleur e Draco conversando animadamente sobre cuidados capilares fosse fazer parte da lista. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos estranhos, e se aproximou para falar com Ron e Hermione. Assim que o viu, Ron saiu andando na direção oposta. Hermione deu de ombros.

– Ele precisa de mais tempo.

– Ele precisa é de mais um soco. – Harry suspirou.

– E a Ginny?

– Já vou falar com ela.

– Aproveita que o Draco ta ocupado.

Hermione piscou, travessa. Harry riu de lado. Sabia muito bem que Draco estava ocupado de propósito, para que o moreno tivesse a oportunidade de conversar com os Weasley. E Harry só podia _imaginar_ o que isso havia custado ao orgulho do loiro.

-x-

O vento suave da uma da manhã balançava suavemente a franja do loiro. Harry o encontrou na varanda d'A Toca, assistindo entediado a alguns gnomos contrabandearem pedaços de bolo de caldeirão.

– O que você disse a ela?

– Ahn?

Draco se virou nos calcanhares. Apoiou os cotovelos na mureta atrás de si e ficou observando Harry com olhos preguiçosos. Harry achou que pudesse morrer feliz só de olhar para ele.

– Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Harry. A Weasley-fêmea. O que disse a ela?

Harry baixou os olhos, procurando alguma coisa para chutar. Sentia-se constrangido quando Draco ficava olhando para si tão abertamente. Normalmente o sonserino era mais discreto.

– Que estávamos juntos, oras. O que mais era para eu dizer?

– Sei lá. Poderia dizer o quanto sou necessário à sua existência e o quão bom de cama eu sou e... – Draco queria rir da vermelhidão no rosto do moreno. Sua voz saiu mais suave: – Como ela reagiu?

– Primeiro ficou surpresa. Depois pensativa. Aí bateu palmas e disse que _isso_ explicava _muita_ coisa.

– Não entendi.

– Nem eu. Acho que ela deve ter dito isso mais para o ego dela do que para mim. – Harry foi até o loiro e se recostou de lado na mureta, observando o perfil fino e estranhamente elegante do outro. – Eu sei que já te disse isso, mas eu nunca fui um Príncipe Encantado de namorado.

– Ela que é estúpida de ficar esperando que um Príncipe Encantado surja de um testa rachada grifinório só porque ele tem complexo de herói... AI! – Draco reclamou do soco, mas Harry estava rindo.

– Quer dizer que você não espera que eu seja um Príncipe Encantado, então? – Harry riu-se, acercando-se do loiro, uma mão pousada casualmente na cintura estreita do outro.

– Pra quê? Pra ter minhas expectativas frustradas? Nah... – Draco soltou o ar pelo nariz, sentindo o calor do corpo do moreno conforme Harry se encostava a si. – É divertido o bastante apenas ver você se esforçando pra ser... como foi que você disse? Ah, o meu _Príncipe Encantado_.

– Qual é, _Malfoy_? Você não é nenhuma princesinha... – Harry afundou o rosto contra o pescoço alvo do outro, sentindo-o estremecer e tentar se esquivar, rindo, sem obter sucesso.

– Claro que não! _Eu_ sou o Príncipe Encantado aqui, _princesa_! – Harry riu baixinho, beijando a pele sensível próxima à orelha do loiro. As mãos de Draco se fecharam em seus braços, buscando equilíbrio e mais contato.

De alguma forma estranha, Draco se percebeu preso entre o corpo de Harry e a mureta da varanda d'A Toca. Sentiu o nariz do moreno subindo e descendo pelo seu pescoço. Riu baixinho, tentando fugir.

– Não sou eu quem fica rindo como uma garotinha. – Harry debochou.

– _Porra_, isso faz cócegas... _princesa_!

– Me chama de princesa de novo e eu te mordo.

– _Princesa_! – E Draco lá era homem de rejeitar um desafio? – AH, HARRY!

Draco deu um pulo para o lado na tentativa de afastar a boca do moreno do seu pescoço, mas Harry parecia realmente empenhado em sugar, lamber e morder seu pescoço com aquela boca molhada e quente... Draco suspirou, perdendo o foco sobre os próprios pensamentos, enfiando uma mão entre os cabelos do moreno enquanto a outra vagava pela cintura do outro, prendendo-o conta si. Quem era ele para rejeitar Harry Potter quando ele parecia querer _tanto_ fazer aquilo. Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo o calor subir pela sua coluna.

Engoliu um gemido quando sentiu as mãos firmes do moreno se enfiando pela sua camisa, tocando a base da sua coluna, arranhando e apertando a pele e então puxando seu quadril de encontro ao próprio. Draco sentiu-se derreter por dentro.

Certo. Aquilo era bom.

Repetiu o movimento que Harry o havia incitado a fazer, prendendo o outro contra si. Gemeu baixinho contra o ouvido dele, ouvindo Harry ofegar surpreso contra seu pescoço. Sentia o volume nas calças do outro se esfregando descaradamente contra seu quadril.

– Eu vou te matar, _Potter_.

– Assim que a gente terminar, _Malfoy_.

-x-

– Sabe que eu gosto muito de você, Harry, e que eu não tenho absolutamente nada contra você e Malfoy estarem juntos, mas você precisa reconhecer que Ron tem o direito de ficar um pouco puto por pegar vocês dois se agarrando na sacada da casa dos _pais_ dele.

Harry deu de ombros, sem jeito, para Hermione. Malfoy estava com a cara fechada e não olhava para ninguém; preferia fingir não ver os olhares que Ginny lançava ao seu pescoço roxo. Ah, sim. Ia _acabar com a raça_ do Potter.

-x-

– Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

– Você também sabe.

– O quê?

– Que você me ama.

– Francamente, Draco.

– Também te amo – Draco murmurou, sorrindo de lado. –, Cicatriz.

-x-

_Na falta do que fazer, inventei a minha liberdade._

_-x-  
_

_ACABOU!_

_Vou postar a música no final de tudo. Vou te contar, viu? Essa foi uma daquelas histórias em que os personagens te conduzem, e não o contrário. Quando eu percebi, a história tinha acabado. Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu. O nome da música ao longo dos Capítulos é Surfando Karmas & DNA dos Engenheiros do hawaií, que eu AMO de paixão! Eis a letra:_

Quantas vezes eu estive  
cara a cara com a pior metade?  
A lembrança no espelho,  
a esperança na outra margem

Quantas vezes a gente sobrevive  
à hora da verdade?  
Na falta de algo melhor  
nunca me faltou coragem

Se eu soubesse antes o que sei agora  
erraria tudo exatamente igual...

Tenho vivido um dia por semana  
acaba a grana, mês ainda tem  
Sem passado nem futuro,  
eu vivo um dia de cada vez

Quantas vezes eu estive  
cara a cara com a pior metade?  
Quantas vezes a gente sobrevive  
à hora da verdade?

Se eu soubesse antes o que sei agora  
iria embora antes do final...

Surfando karmas e DNA  
eu não quero ter o que eu não tenho  
não tenho medo de errar!

Surfando karmas e DNA  
não quero ser o que eu não sou  
eu não sou maior que o mar...

Surfando karmas e DNA...  
na falta do que fazer, inventei a minha liberdade!!

_Voila moi, voila mon essence._


End file.
